Twisted Metal Chronicles
by butterflyinc
Summary: What if Jake Mule joined the BSAA and quit being a mercenary? Also what if he doesn't get along with everyone. Also what if he's given an assignment to hunt down a new super-strong virus made by a new terrorist group and also with the help of Umbrella. What happens if his geeky new partner isn't what she seems. Suck at summaries pretty good story R


Twisted Metal Chronicles: Chapter 1: First Days Are A Bitch.

A/N: How can I explain this Idea...Well I decided to do a "what if" scenario. What if Jake Muler gave the whole mercenary thing and join the BSAA (Before I get bitched out by my stalker troll) If it sucks, this is my first try with a straight canon character. (Yeah no OC's well...my Original Character, Eve gets just a little spot. And Jake's partner Honey(Yeah that's a real name) She isn't the main focus of the story either.) It mainly focus on Jake Muler's point of view. Being Wesker's illegitimate son. But yeah...if this story sucks...Like I said first try at a Canon Character story.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters that this story betrays, also I don't own the Resident Evil Gaming Franchise, those rights belong to CapCom. I also don't make money for writing this story. It is purely fan based and yeah so don't sew...

Another A/N: Please be kind and if you don't like the story, hit the back arrow(located at the top of your browser page)

Warnings: Language, Violence, OCCness (maybe) innuendos, blood and gore and mentions sex?

Thanks for Reading:

Buterflyinc and DarkAbyss:

Start Story:

Jake sighed as he paced in his assigned barracks. He couldn't believe that he gave up being a mercenary, to be a good-doer. He guessed that he was just tired of killing and doing missions for only the purpose of money. They still payed him right? He guessed being with Sherry, may have changed him...

He only use to be about him and the money. After his mother died, she took the caring part of his soul away. He became the hard ass mercenary that he was today.

The only reason why he became a mercenary was to pay for his mother's medical care, that she so needed...

Finding out who his father was, threw a whole monkey wrench into his plan...

He just hoped that his new partner wouldn't be that damn jar head Chris.

He didn't even know why he joined the BSAA in the first place. Everyone seemed to judge him by who his father was. It wasn't his fault that the bastard, Wesker, was his father. You can't pick who your sperm donor is. Jake also was glad he never met the son-o-bitch or he would have had a thing or two to dish out with him...

From what he learned about Wesker, from that Ada bitch; he wouldn't have wanted to meet the psychotic bastard...

He wasn't a good guy, per say but at least he wasn't after world domination. At least he had a heart, even though it was mostly cased in ice.

He happened to be bad ass at hand-to-hand combat, could shoot a gun and could operate any little vehicle he could use...Maybe that's why the BSAA wanted him? He didn't know. Or it could be for his "special blood", that he inherited from that bastard.

"Fuck," Jake said in frustration punching the brick wall. The sting of the impact felt good, it broke up his annoying thoughts.

"Yo Muler," he heard the jar head, Chris, shout outside his door.

"What the hell do you want?" he snapped, in a bad mood. (Like usual)

"Nothing, and it's Captain to you!" Captain Redfield grumbled.

"Okay, then if it's nothing leave me alone," Jake said opening the door.

He was face-to-face with the bulked up captain. Chris looked like an over sized meathead that you'd see down at the beach...showing off his muscles. Jake was built, but not built like the freaking hulk. Chris said it was natural, for all Jake knew he could have been hitting the juice. All the damn jar heads looked the same to him..

"Just, that you're being briefed for a new mission and you get a new partner," Chris said in an authority tone.

Jake looked up at him and scoffed "Don't use that authority crap with me...and I hope he or she isn't a muscle bound jar head like you," Jake fired practically shoving Chris out of his way. He made his way to the briefing office.

13:00 BSAA Briefing Office.

Jake sighed and walked into the briefing room and plopped down into one of the chairs. He yawned rudely and got a glare from Jill Valentine.

"Well sorry, princess." he said sarcastically as he put his boots up on the table and leaned back in his chair.

"Watch it," Parker said in his Itallian accent making Jake look up at him and sigh.

"Damn," Jake swore under his breath. He had better things to do, he just wished he knew what.

Then a girl with curly auburn hair walked in wearing glasses. She wasn't wearing simple sunglasses either. He was talking about wearing ugly betty glasses. Her hair reminded him of Raggey Anne. She was wearing a pair of bibs.

Jake didn't even know that they made bibs still. He thought they went out in the 1990's She wasn't what you would call ugly...but just about.

She was carrying a stack of papers with her. She was getting ready to set the papers down when just for shits and giggles Jake tripped her. The papers and files went flying everywhere.

The nerddy girl landed flat on her face, and like the ass he could be Jake laughed.

He got a glare from the frigid bitch, Jill Valentine. Like he gave a shit, he was just waiting for Chris to bring in his partner so he could get the hell out of dodge.

He watched as the girl struggled to stand up and pick up all of the papers and arrange them in an orderly fashion.

"That wasn't very nice," she said in a harsh soft whisper.

"Like I give a shit, you paper pusher," he muttered.

He heard a groan from the other side of the room. Jake swivelled around his chair and shot a familiar blond haired female a glare.

"What are you staring at scar face?" the bitchy blond fired back.

"Nothing, you dumb-"

"Enough!" he heard Chris break in.

The geeky girl must have not heard Chris, she was still stacking the papers up. Jake still watched in amusement as she finished the files and sat them up on the table.

"Like I was going to say, Jake your new partner is Honey," Chris stated.

"She sounds like a hot blond," Jake balked sarcastically.

"I-I-'m Honey," stuttered out the girl.

"You've got to be kidding me—this nerd is my partner!" Jake yelled practically getting out of his chair.

"Yeah, I am—I hope you don't mind," she said barley above a whisper, but Jake heard her.

"Oh, I mind alright, I'd rather go lone wolf. Then be paired with a girl, who can barley walked.

"You tripped her!" Jill fired.

"Yeah, she should have been watching, what she was doing ain't my fault she tripped," he said with a shrug.

"Well sorry, to say I don't make the decisions the head of the BSAA does, so you're stuck with her rather you like it or not," Chris said with a sarcastic smile.

"Well, can't I just return her?" he said with vigor.

"She isn't a toy!" his half-sister Eve fired.

"Yeah," Honey said, this time with a little bit more courage in her voice.

Jake scoffed and folded his arms like a little child. "Still, if she is my partner. I want her to take off those glasses and I don't want to wipe her nose along the way."

"I can more then handle myself," Honey said with a little bit more courage.

'_Maybe this nerd, had some backbone after all.'_ Jake thought.

"I'm after all, a good marksmen...and I know a lot of about stuff. I can also be good with a computer," she stuttered.

'_Okay, so much for a backbone._' Jake thought with a shrug.

"Okay so now that you guys have met," Chris butted in.

Jake and Honey stared up at him. Jake just sighed and stared at is scoffed up boots. He didn't give a fuck what his jar head boss said. He didn't like having that little nerd as a partner. It was like having Steve Urcle as your partner in dodge ball, it wasn't going to work out at all.

"Yeah, not that I wanted too, I'd rather have a hot girl as a partner. Not some nerd, but she may come in handy. I could always use her as zombie bait."

Honey shot him a scared look and squeaked. "What?"

"I'm just fucking with you," he said with an eye roll.

"Okay," she said looking down at her scoffed sneakers. Jesus she had as much courage as a mouse... Jake rolled his eyes.

"Captain Redfield what is our mission?" Honey asked with in a meek tone.

"You are going to Ukraine, there is rumors that a rouge group of terrorist are making a new virus. They also are linked with Neo-Umbrella," he stated.

"Sounds like fun," Jake said.

"Okay," she replied shyly, making Jake groan and roll his eyes.

XXX

Jake's Barracks:

Jake sighed as he slammed the door to his room. He couldn't believe that he got a nerd of all things as a partner! He wanted a bad ass girl like Jill or someone like Sherry again as a partner. Not a nerd that was barley capable of forming decent speech. Who made the Cowardly Lion, look like the dude off of _Brave Heart_.

He sighed and plopped down on the bed and kicked his shoes off. He just wanted to get this damn mission over and get whatever they paid. He just hoped she didn't hold him back. If he had to leave her in the dust, then he would.

He pulled his shirt over his head and went to sleep.

XXXX

630 Hours Sunday Morning Briefing Room:

Jake sighed and stared down into his cup of coffee. Whoever made it, knew how to make as strong cup of coffee. He looked over to his left and saw his partner, Honey, wearing no glasses. He could see that she had clear gray eyes. Her curly red hair was pulled up in a pony tail. She was wearing a pair of cargo pants and a corduroy jacket with the BSAA logo on it. She actually didn't look half bad. She was still a spastic nerd, that he met before.

Jake fingered the hand gun that he was assigned. They had give him a Colt 45. The gun almost looked like the type the gun slingers would use.

"Hi how are you?" Honey stuttered out, trying not to blush.

Jake arched an eyebrow. "Just fucking peachy, what about you toots?"

She blushed harder. "I–m ok–kay I guess." she managed to stuttered out.

He sighed. "Just fucking great, you don't know how to talk do you?"

She blushed and looked at him. "I–I–I c–c–an t–talk f-f-f-ine, it-t's m–m-my f-f-f-first m-m-ission is all," she stuttered out.

"Yippee, I get a damn greenhorn," he grumbled, making her shrink into her shell like a turtle.

"Did you read the file?" he asked.

"Yes, I did and it seem like they're trying to recreate a new virus, this time stronger," she said with out a stuttered. Jake almost had to hold himself back from laughing his ass off.

"Really, I didn't read a fuckin' thing; I just thought I'd wing it," he said with a shrug.

"And that is where you'd get in trouble," he heard Chris say as he walked in.

"Hell sunshine," Jake muttered sarcastically.

"Hah Hah, how are you cupcake?" Chris balked back in the same tone.

"Touche." Jake said plopping his feet back up on the table.

Chris shot him a side-ways glance but sighed. "Anyways, like I was going to say; you two have been briefed on the file and whatnot. So good luck on the mission and try to be safe," Chris said taking his leave.

"Have a good day sir," Honey said politely.

"Like wise, Honey" he said waving..

"So it's just you and me,"

"Y–Yup," Honey said with a gulp of fear.

Jake let out a little chuckle and stared up at her. "Come on, I won't bite, much."

His new partner blushed and went back to reading the file.

Jake just sighed, first days were always a pain in the ass...

XXX

End A/N: Well, that didn't wind up so bad did it? Like I said, it's my first time at trying to make a story centered around a canon character. And before, I get accused of another 'Mary Sue' He is a playable character in Resident Evil six. So yeah, thanks for reading. Review, don't review...Troll, I don't give a crap.

Have a nice day and happy reading:

Butterflyinc and DarkAbyss


End file.
